


Interrupted Practice

by scifisentai



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9955076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifisentai/pseuds/scifisentai
Summary: The battles are over and Ryuunosuke has returned to kabuki. Practice doesn't always go uninterrupted, however.References episode #35.





	

Practice was going well, Shintaro thought in satisfaction. Ryuunosuke's return to kabuki had generated a renewed burst of energy and practice, not to mention performing, no longer felt so off-balance. With Ryuunosuke back surely they could make the breakthroughs they'd been planning actually happen. 

"Again," Ryuunosuke said from his left as the music came to an end and Koichi-kun nodded, hitting the repeat button on the CD player. They were close to getting this routine down, they just needed to keep working on it until every step, every movement, was absolutely perfect.

"Umm," Koichi-kun said a few minutes later, just as Shintaro was getting the awkward beat just right. "Who's that?" He'd turned around in his seat and was staring at the young man strolling down the aisle towards the stage, backpack slung over his shoulder, lollipop in his mouth.

"I don't know," was what Shintaro was about to say, when Ryuunosuke beat him to it.

"Chiaki!" he shouted, bounding towards the front row of seats. "What are you doing here? I'm not doing your homework for you!"

_Homework?_ Shintaro blinked, staring in surprise as the young man hailed as 'Chiaki' gave Ryuunosuke a scornful look as he dumped his backpack onto a seat, plopping himself down in the seat next to it. Was this Chiaki a student? Last year of school maybe? Or possibly college. But that didn't explain why he was here. Who was he? Shintaro was pretty sure Ryuunosuke was an only child so it couldn't be a younger brother...

"Who's asking you to?" this Chiaki demanded, putting his feet up on the backs of the seats in front of him, making Ryuunosuke splutter and bound off the stage to where his... friend was sitting. If you could call that slouch 'sitting'. 

"Don't put your feet on the chairs!" Ryuunosuke yelped, thwapping at Chiaki-san's legs. "This isn't your house, Chiaki. Sit properly."

Chiaki-san rolled his eyes but didn't budge. "And you're not my mom, Ryuunosuke, no matter how much you might _act_ like it."

Ryuunosuke spluttered some more until Chiaki-san grudgingly removed his feet from the back of the chair, complaining loudly as he did so. Shintaro wondered how they knew each other, if this Chiaki person had anything to do with Ryuunosuke's year-long absence.

"I am not doing your homework for you," Ryuunosuke repeated firmly, folding his arms and glaring at his friend.

"I already said I'm not asking you to, didn't I?" Chiaki-san snapped, glaring right back. "Jeez, lighten up already, Ryuunosuke."

Ryuunosuke unfolded his arms, looking confused. "Then... why are you here?"

Chiaki-san shrugged and was distinctly _not_ looking at Ryuunosuke as he unzipped his bag and pulled some books out. "I need a reason?"

Shintaro felt there were dynamics here that he was missing and his only consolation was that Ryuunosuke seemed just as confused as he was. "Well... just don't complain about the music," was all Ryuunosuke managed in the end. "You're the one who came here, after all."

"Right, right," Chiaki-san agreed, overly-patiently. "Anything else you'd like to add, Ikenami- _sensei_?"

Ryuunosuke huffed and turned to where Koichi-kun was still sitting, staring at them open-mouthed. "Again, please, Koichi-kun. Come on, Shintaro, we still have to practice."

Shintaro nodded wordlessly and took up his position, wondering just what the hell was going on and if he would ever find out the answer.


End file.
